Kiss
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Doctor K only planned to step out for a minute. She didn't plan on getting cornered by Tenaya 7. Femslash, Kenaya


Kiss

Doctor K knew she was in trouble as she stared at the woman across from her. Tenaya approached her slowly, a smirk on her lips. K tensed, her mind working quickly to figure out how to get away. She honestly hadn't expected this when she decided she was going to leave the Garage for once. It was only supposed to be for a minute and only to get a moment's breath away from the Rangers. She loved them, like family, but even she could only handle them for so long. She hadn't expected to run into Tenaya on her trip.

And now here she was, trapped between the attack bot and a dead end. An attack bot she was _very_ attracted to. Doctor K couldn't help but run her eyes over the young woman's body, both loving and hating the fact that Tenaya's dark violet outfit was nearly skin tight. It allowed her to trace every one of her curves. Like every other time she thought about her enemy she felt her breathing pick up and something in her stomach tighten in excitement. She tried to fight it down but with Tenaya right here in front of her, it was a losing battle.

Suddenly, she felt a cool wall press against her back, backing her gasp. During her admiration of Tenaya's body, the other woman had continued to approach her and she had unconsciously backed up until she hit the wall. She looked around quickly but found she had no way out. She was trapped.

Tenaya continued coming closer, a smirk starting to appear on her lips. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like you've wandered away from home." She whispered. "You know, I can't help but wonder what would happen if the Rangers ever found out your secret."

K took in a deep breath as Tenaya kept coming closer, confusion twisting her mind. What was she talking about? The Rangers already knew she had released Venjix. Tenaya shook her head, her dark brown eyes amused. "After all," the attack bot continued. "Lusting after the enemy? They'd probably be horrified."

She knew. That was all Doctor K could think, Tenaya knew. Tenaya knew she was attracted to her. If there was one person she didn't want to know, it was the person in front of her. But the young woman didn't seem to notice her discomfort, just kept coming closer. Ten feet, five feet, three feet, then way too close. Her breath caught in her throat when Tenaya placed her hands against the wall near her head, effectively pinning her in place.

"Luckily for you." Tenaya whispered airily, her breath ghosting across Doctor K's face and teasing her senses. "I want you just as much."

She barely had time to process that before Tenaya's lips pressed insistently against her own, causing her thoughts to ground to a halt. She was...she was...oh god. Doctor K moaned softly, her hands moving up around Tenaya's neck and pulling her closer before her mind had the time to acknowledge the movement and stop it.

She shouldn't want this. She knew she shouldn't want this. But god she didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly a tongue brushed against her lips and tricked its way into her mouth. Heat flared through her body, attraction and passion making butterflies dance in her stomach. Her hormones made her press sweetly closer even as her mind told her to pull away, fight back, ignore the way that smooth tongue made her feel. She tensed when a slender hand quickly snuck beneath her lab coat and Alphabet Soup uniform shirt. She shivered as it glided effortlessly over her back, gently kneading at her pale skin.

All too soon, Tenaya pulled back and a whimper that she would deny making later passed her lips at the loss. Tenaya smirked at her, running her tongue over her own lips tantalizing. "You will do well to run home now. My friends will not be so...merciful if they find you." Tenaya said. Doctor K didn't know if she should feel proud or ashamed at the breathy quality her voice had gained. She looked up into her enemy's eyes and wondered if she should be excited or scared by how dark they looked, how heated.

Tenaya pulled away from her, her hand dropping from beneath her shirt. She shivered at the loss of warmth and gulped as she watched Tenaya walk away from her. The attack bot stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at her, dark hair framing her face. "I wonder if Venjix will let me keep you after we destroy the Rangers." She mused, more to herself than anything.

Doctor K gulped again, her throat tightening. She didn't know if she should be afraid or thrilled by the idea.


End file.
